


Tear Down the Walls

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: CEO!Younghyun, F/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Secretary!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: An alternative sequel to Third Time's the Charm, Tear Down the Walls tells the story of how you finally give in to Kang Younghyun, ultimately choosing the CEO over his twin, Brian.





	1. Chapter 1

“Call me later! I’m already late for work,” you whisper in a hushed voice, ending a call hurriedly. You open the door to the pantry, rushing to make Mr. Kang his cup of coffee.

It's already 15 minutes past your lunch break.

15 minutes too late for your boss’ coffee.

It’s never too-

A clinking sound stops you dead in your tracks. The room smells of coffee. The stance of the person who’s back was turned to you makes you gasp, dropping your phone to the floor.

“Y-Younghyun…” your tongue slips. “I-I mean, Mr. Kang.”

He walks up to you, stopping to bend over and pick your phone on the floor.

“Oh no, Mr. Kang, you don’t have to-”

The back of his hand grazes your leg, the hem of your dress lifting as he stands upright. He slips your phone inside your pocket, his hand touching your hip through the fabric of your dress.

You let out a ragged breath as he walks past.

“In my office Y/N. Do not make me wait.”

The door closes shut.

 

“Of all the things I hate in my employees, do you know what tops the list Ms. Y/N?”

You shake your head, silently cursing the barista at the coffee shop for forgetting your Americano.

You’re also silently cursing Younghyun for sending you mixed signals. His touch spoke volumes, but his voice, cold and biting, made you feel nothing but his displeasure. It was enough to make you feel embarrassed as he scolded you, sitting on _that_ sofa—the one you both had sex on you.

“Being tardy Ms. Y/N. I hate people who make me wait.”  
  
“My apologies Mr. Kang, it won't happen again!”

He gets up and circles you, eyes sweeping your body. You keep your gaze on the floor, but he lifts your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes. 

“You know you need to be punished, right?”

He had whispered so softly in that gravelly voice of his, that it turned you on. So bad, that you suddenly moan, unable to hold in the pent up feeling of lust any longer; sex clenching on something that wasn’t there, goosebumps appearing all over your neck and arms.

Kang Younghyun had ignited the flame, and it’s about to burn everything down.

He pounces on you, backing you up his desk before turning you about, removing your blazer from behind.

“Ahhhh, I've always loved your scent…” He inhales as his lips travelled up and down your neck, stopping only to blow on that spot right behind your ear.

You gasp, closing your eyes, parting your thighs.  
  
“Do you know what I’ve been wanting to do since I saw you in your little black dress this morning, Y/N?”  
  
You swallow hard, losing your voice, shaking your head.  
  
He smoothly unzips the back of your dress.

“Mr. Kang…” You moan as he inserts his hands, encircling you, feeling your body.

“Younghyun,” he corrects, hands finding their way inside your bra. Caressing your breasts; massaging, squeezing. You call him by his name, body shuddering as the heat of his body spread throughout yours, knees becoming weak as he starts nibbling on your neck. But you won't be going anywhere, not anytime soon. His body was pressed to yours, trapping you against the solid frame of his desk.

He bends you over and licks you from the nape down to your spine, nipping at what little flesh he can, his teeth wrecking havoc inside your brain, leaving you writhing beneath him.

Lying facedown, the cold glass touching your face, his hot body flushed on yours, scintillates your senses ever further, arousal gathering between your legs.

He suddenly stops, fumbling with his belt and before you know it, his engorged member is pressing on you, pushing on your backside.

Younghyun lifts the hem of your dress, and leaves it to fall on your back, before rolling your underwear down to your knees, the cool air and anticipation making you shiver. He leaves you exposed like this for a few seconds, making you wonder what it is he's waiting for. You try to crane your neck, but before you could, you're already crying out from the sheer pleasure of his fat finger suddenly slotted inside of you; him chuckling, as your walls clench around him.

You begin to relax, preparing for him to finger you some more, but you’re wrong… _very_ wrong. He eases out of you and shows you how he licks his middle finger like it's the most natural thing to do. You groan, finding the act so intoxicating, so fucking arousing.  
  
He knows he's already made his point across, so without preamble, he swiftly thrusts his dick into you. You cry out in pleasure, loving the contact, missing the way his member fully sheathes itself and fills your walls.

He holds onto your shoulders, and begins fucking you hard. In and out he rams, fast and hasty, a complete contrast to his unhurried and relaxed facade earlier that day.

You match his fervor, clenching around him as he slides in, loving his moans and grunts when he feels you squeeze. You anchor your hands onto the edges of his desk, drawing strength from it, as the force of his lovemaking pushes you forwards. He squeezes your ass as he plunges in and out, massaging that mass of flesh, the both of you moaning and grunting.  
  
With every push you feel his dick pulsate, bringing you nearer and nearer to your climax. You bite your hand afraid to cry out, but a moan escapes. He takes this as a sign that you’re almost at the peak, and so he works faster, thrusting in deeper and deeper, grinding harder with every thrust, barely pulling out before he’s pushing in again. Your moans becoming shorter and more frequent, panting more than anything. Until one final thrust and you're coming with a long moan, fingers gripping his desk, body quivering beneath him. After a couple of erratic strokes Younghyun follows, squeezing your ass painfully before he falls on top of you, but not before anchoring his arms, sparing you from his dead weight.  
  
A few seconds of labored breathing and he straightens up and pulls himself out of you. You hear him zipping his pants and buckling his belt, but before you could gather yourself, you feel a silk cloth in between your legs. You attempt to stand, embarrassed that he has to do this when you are capable of doing it yourself, but he places a hand on your back, continuing to clean you. He pulls your underwear back in place when he finishes and zips your dress.

“Next time don’t be late, I mean it.” he whispers in your ear before slapping your ass, taking a step back.

“Or you’ll what?” You push yourself off the desk and turn to face him.

He looks so much sexier after sex, you think to yourself, smoky eyes, a smirk of satisfaction on his lips.

There’s also a dangerous glint in your boss’ eyes: a fiery promise of harsher punishments—of much wilder sex?  
  
"I think I can get used to being late if this is how it’s going to be… Mr. Kang."

You bow and make your way out, smiling secretly as you closed the door to his office, his deep throaty chuckle fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

Working with Kang Younghyun was a rewarding experience. He’s a ruthless businessman, as hardworking as they come, driving hard bargains, beating competitors with an iron fist. The company is his pride; his sweat and blood.

As an employer, he demands the best of his employees. Punishing blunderers unforgivingly, while handsomely rewarding those who excel. He always treats his people fairly, encouraging candor and the exchange of ideas, rather than being overbearing and a tyrant. In return, he is well respected among his employees, and easily gains the loyalty of those he works with—you, included.

You did more than just work for him, however. You had an arrangement with your boss, a special, yet unconventional one. A relationship that no one, but the two of you, must know about. And like any other, it came with benefits and drawbacks, and probably somewhere in between was that thing called sexual tension. A glance your way, a glimpse of a smirk, an accidental touch felt like a jolt of electricity. A humming, goosebumps appearing. A warmth, like an oncoming fever, spreading throughout your body. And even on some occasions, it would leave you… wet.

But Younghyun’s an expert lover. One touch, one kiss of the lips and he already knows how you want to be taken. Some days he’d take it slow, most days he’d go hard, leaving a delicious soreness all over your body the following day. He’s insatiable, always is, but he would never leave you hanging. He fucks until you’re sated, enough to curb your—and his—hunger until the next secret rendezvous. You’ve fucked on almost every surface in his office and in rooms of five-star hotels, yet each time was always a new experience, as if it were the first time all over again. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t hesitate to teach you new tricks, allowing you to explore your own sensuality, teaching you how use it over him. And you were an eager student, learning and using your newly gained knowledge that's impossible to find elsewhere, to please him and keep the both of you satisfied.

Despite it all, there’s still that air of mystery to him, a reservation, evident during late night after-sex conversations or over meals together. Kang Younghyun's barrier wasn't coming down in a snap of a finger, but you were determined to see it crumbling down, and you're going to be the one to do it.

 

* * *

 

It’s already way past office hours but you’re still clocked in, working overtime to get some printouts copied for tomorrow’s big meeting. You weren’t planning on staying for too long, but the photocopier had other plans for you. It seemed to have a mind of its own: first running out of paper, the next a paper jam. Now, it’s endlessly beeping.

Hungry and tired, you began punching random buttons, cursing under your breath. A headache was coming on, a vein throbbing in your temple. You pulled on your hair tie and unraveled your tightly bunned hair.

“How do you make this thing shut up?!” You tousle your hair and stomp in frustration.

You were about to give it a good kick when someone moved behind you, the warm body trapping you against the machine.  
  
"Y/N, your temper’s showing,” Younghyun whispers in your ear, his hands now anchored on either side of the photocopier.  
  
"Oh my god, Mr. Kang! I- Wait... What are you doing here?!"  
  
“Do I need permission to visit my property?” He whispers, chuckling when your body tenses up.  
  
"Damn it, Younghyun, would you stop doing that!" you exclaim as the hairs at the back of your neck stood and goosebumps appeared on your arms.  
  
"Stop what? Turning you on?" he continues, hot breath in your ear, “When you’re the one turning _me_ on, with the way you’ve let your your hair down…”  
  
He moves your hair aside and whispers something in your ear before kissing you there, making you giggle—the broken photocopier momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Stop that, somebody might see us!"  
  
"Don't worry, everybody's gone home. I just happened to forget something, so I came back.”  
  
"Thank god you did. I need help...” You lean in to him, feeling relieved.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here, ma'am?" He drawls, squeezing your waist to get your attention.  
  
"It's definitely acting up… I’ve been trying to fix it, but I can't get it to work."

You drone on and on about how you tried to press this and tried to press that, but your boss-cum-lover was already laughing, touching his forehead to the back of your head. He’d drawn you flush against his chest, his arms encircling you, his laughter rumbling through your back.  
  
"My god Y/N, is that what you call fixing?! I was watching you for a while you know? And I must say, I was impressed. Lady, your temper. You could have crashed the entire floor with your stomping." He laughs some more, arms moving down to hug you at the waist.  
  
"It’s no laughing matter! What was I supposed to do?! I’ve been trying everything since forever." You huff defensively.  
  
"Although I do find this side of you very entertaining, I can’t have you bringing this entire place down. Here let me check it for you.”

He spanks your butt playfully and moves you aside. He removes his coat, rolls up his sleeve and begins tinkering with the machine.  
  
"What are these papers you urgently need to copy anyway?"  
  
"They're for tomorrow's meeting. I know how important it is, so wanted everything to be ready by today. But I guess it’s not working out..."

"It's late, you should have given this task for the office clerks to do tomorrow. Have you eat-"

Younghyun didn't need to finish his question, your stomach already rumbling in response.  
  
You smile in embarrassment, speaking in a small voice, "I haven’t eaten anything since that sandwich from lunch."  
  
You think you heard him ‘tsk’ in the middle of fixing the copier, but it could have easily been for the broken machine rather than for you. But you’ll never know because Younghyun had pressed a button and a whirring noise starts, the stack of paper being fed into the machine.  
  
"There!" He proudly exclaims, dusting his hands.

“OH MY GOD!” You jump into his arms, ecstatic that it’s finally fixed.

“You’re that happy, huh?” he peels you away from him, just enough so he can see you. See the blush on your cheeks, your huge smile fading timidly. “You’re welcome.” He lifts your chin.

You murmur apologies, realizing what you’d done, embarrassed about acting so friendly with him, in his office of all places. If people had seen you...

“What's the matter Y/N, getting all shy on me?" He chuckles, drawing your face nearer to give you a peck. “Finish that. I’ll just grab a file in my office and then we can go out, have dinner together.”

“Younghyun, you don’t have to-”

“I insist.”

 

By the time Younghyun returns you’re already unplugging the machine. You look up just in time to see his outstretched hand, your eyes travelling from the hand he’s offering, to his face and back again. You felt a sudden thrill at the thought of this being one of those normal relationship type of things; part of the what-ifs you’ve been refusing to entertain, knowing well enough that you’ll never have a place inside his circle. You wish, hope—two dangerous words—that those ifs could become a permanent reality, but you know being gullible about these sweet little nothings would only hurt you in the long run. And yet, even as your brain screamed not to give in, you still let your emotions take control.

“Come on, we'll have dinner at my favorite pizza place before I drop you off.”

Warm, happy and hungry, you reached for his hand and he slowly but firmly pulls you, intertwining your fingers together.

His eyes had an unfamiliar glint to them. Kindness? Happiness? You could be wrong, but he was smiling. Genuinely. Cheeks full, lips upturned. It was a rare moment to see him that way. Your heart skips a beat. Could he possibly be feeling something too? What if there’s something beyond the always palpable sexual attraction? What if he likes you? What if he’s thinking that this thing you have going on between the two of you could lead to something… more?

There you were again, dwelling inside that perfect little world you’ve created inside your head. And it felt nice and warm… Until he tugs your hand gently, as if knowing what was on your mind, and brings you back to reality.

Spell broken, you feel a little apprehensive now, a niggling feeling at the back of your head telling you that this isn't going to end well, second guessing this choice, and what it might do to your sanity.

Hoping against hope that this feeling’s just temporary, that you’re simply caught in the moment, you pray to the heavens that you’ll be able to play this game just as much as he can.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s not where we’re getting off.” Younghyun pulls on your wrist before you could press the button for the ground floor. He presses B3 on the elevator panel instead and takes a step back.

_Basement 3, the parking space exclusive to the Kangs?_

_Did he just say we?!_

“Younghyun, I’m not so sure I should-”

“I gave my driver the night off, Y/N,” he cuts you off matter-of-factly, "I'll be driving.”

“Come again?!”

 

The set-up had always been the you and Kang Younghyun meeting in secret.

It was never a problem during work hours. You were conveniently stationed outside his office, the entire floor only meant for the two of you. You would come in often to bring him files, his coffee, lunch or dinner for one, some days, two. Whatever he needed, you were at his beck and call. Yet, there was always that sense of security. No one was privy to what was happening behind the walls of his office. And not just anyone could come inside, not without his permission.

Elsewhere's a different story. Meeting in hotels required you to be cautious and alert. Never lounging anywhere, not even in the lobby. Come to think of it you’ve never been to the bar, nor the pool. It was always straight to his room. Him waiting for you, a drink or a meal already prepared for you to share.

Younghyun was a generous man, despite the circumstances, never allowing you to take the cab nor public transport, insisting that you arrive safely where you had to be through his own means. He'd hired a female bodyguard, who'd always be on standby to pick you up in a luxurious sedan--one of his several cars, but always the ones he’s never driven.

So it comes a bit as a shock when he motions for you to get in his car.

Unbelieving, you hesitated, refusing to come any closer, until he himself opens the door to the passenger seat.

"I'm not gonna bite." He chuckles. "Get in."

Flustered that your boss had to open the door for you, you hurry towards him, a little expectant to get a teasing--the usual slap of the butt, maybe a whisper in your ear about how bad he really wants to bite you--but he doesn't. Instead, like a perfect gentleman, he patiently waits for you to get settled in your seat before closing the door.

Seated beside him, you'd stolen several glances at Younghyun as he was driving, making the most out of your chance to observe the CEO from this perspective. He looked relaxed behind the wheel; his perfectly sharp outline silhouetted by the glow of the faint city lights. 

While there were many things that made Kang Younghyun extremely attractive, you didn’t expect that him driving--one hand on the steering wheel, the other deftly shifting gears--would be another. It felt surreal, being driven around by this man. There was a pleasurable thrill to it, a whole range of emotions building up, threatening to overwhelm you. So you take a deep breath and look outside the window, looking for a distraction, but your eyes focus on your reflection instead. Eyes gleaming, cheeks a darker shade, a smile on your lips.

 _So this is how it feels..._  

_If only it were real._

 

Surprisingly, Younghyun doesn't bring you to one of those high class Italian restaurants like you'd anticipated. He stops outside a local pizza parlor, your favorite one, the one where you’d bought him takeaway pizza from once. You found it to be a much sweeter gesture, knowing how he’s adapted to your taste, even calling it his favorite.

It seemed to be a regular night, something normal for a change, until you realized normal was the last thing you could say about this dinner date.

 

“Younghyun, can’t we have this to go?”

You sneaked a look over your shoulder. There were bodyguards outside surrounding the entrance. You hadn’t noticed them while you were on the way to the restaurant, too engrossed in your feelings. Until you came to a stop and a black SUV stopped behind his car, people in suits stepping out of it. You immediately recognized one of them, the lady, the bodyguard he’d hired for you.

“We could have it in your office, like we always do.”

“Going back there, just the two of us, would cause more suspicions.”

“Are your bodyguards waiting outside less suspicious then? They’re already attracting attention. No one’s going to want to come in and eat.”

“Let them do their job, they have families to feed.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you would close down a restaurant for an entire day just so we can have dinner together.”

“Do you want me to? Because I can.”

“That’s not what I meant! We’ve held this up for so long Younghyun. I don’t want you doing something that would ruin your image. I’m here to give you company. I don’t want to be your downfall.”

“You’re just tired and hungry,” he replies plainly.

“I wish you weren’t so harsh sometimes,” you spoke under your breath, stepping away, hurt by his tone. You were only concerned, but apparently, he didn’t need any of it.

You bow your head, disappointed, a bit embarrassed, but then you feel the warmth of his body emanating from his suit. Hand snaking around your hip, pulling you flush against his side. A kiss on the top of your head. 

A gentle squeeze has you looking up at him, to gorgeous fox-like eyes, twinkling, imploring. You can look at them forever, drown in them if it were possible. You’re almost tempted to trace a finger along his sharp jawline, on his aquiline nose, but you bundle your fist in your hand.

There it is again, the sudden rush of emotions, the adrenaline. You bow your head, but this time to hide the blush creeping up your cheeks, the forthcoming smile, the kind that would make your jaws hurt, lips split. You discreetly push him away, taking the initiative to keep your distance, worried about what the cashier might think of the two of you. But you're quietly thanking him all the same, knowing how big of a gesture this night has been on his part.

“We’ll have it to go,” Younghyun says, as he pays for the meal.

He turns to you, and seeing the confusion in your eyes, wraps your hand in his and squeezes it tight. “Let's have dinner at your place.”


	4. Chapter 4

This was the first time Younghyun ever suggested going to your place, he himself carrying the takeaway pizza. You still aren’t sure how you’re supposed to feel--going to each other’s house was never a thing. But if anything were for certain, it’s that you were tired, badly craving for a bite of that pizza, and ready to hit the sack.  
  
You unlock the door to your apartment and usher him in. Your boss stands in the hallway, eyes roaming, as if taking everything in. You do the same, quite proud of your place. Yes it was small, but it's definitely homey.  
  
"Well, how is it Mr. Kang?" Hands on your hips, you ask.

“I like it, it's cozy… It's you." He smiles gently.

Your heart leaps up to your throat, arrested by his smile, by his answer. _What does he think he's doing?!_ He's been at it tonight, making you feel things you shouldn't--at the office, the car, the pizza parlor--now here, of all places. You wish you could confront him, but decide that it's all for the best that you hold your tongue and save the embarrassment for another day.

You leave him be, allowing him to survey’s your little home. He stops by the display rack containing your what-nots, a frame with your family picture in it, a few succulents, some books. He opens one, inspecting the bookmark--a flyer of a newly built condominium--before putting it back in place. He moves to your spartan dining table, a seat for two. He lifts the tiny fox shaped salt shaker and gives it a tap, salt pouring out. He grins, looking so amused, that it makes your heart do a tiny somersault. You quickly take the container from him and put it back down on the table.

He continues touring himself, to the kitchenette, the living room, and finally the closed door leading to your bedroom. He looks back at you, head tilted to the side, holding your gaze. You know you're blushing. You definitely are, cheeks feeling like they’re on fire. Goddamnit, who wouldn't?!

 _What's wrong with this guy?!_  
  
"So… ah, uh… I’ll just go get changed. Uhm… Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" You grab his hand and drag him to the sofa. You switch on the television. "I-It’s not that big, but it works! Here you can watch some show or something… I'll be quick!" You scurry to your room and lock the door.

 _Fuck!_ _Why am I acting like a teenage school girl seeing her crush?!_  
  
You quickly remove your makeup and strip off of your office clothes, changing into a comfortable white oversized shirt and--  _Wait._ _Maybe I shouldn’t be dressed like this infront of him?!_ You hesitate, until you realize you’ve left him long enough by himself. _And how many times has he already seen me naked?_ You quickly put on a pair of pajama shorts and return outside.

Your guest hasn’t even moved from where he was seated on the sofa, a leg crossed over the other, jacket removed, tie undone--watching the freaking news channel.  
  
He seems so engrossed in some business news so you quietly pad over, bringing the box of pizza and cans of beer to the coffee table. You take a seat on the floor, infront of the television, back turned to Younghyun, and begin munching on a slice of pizza, finishing it off in seconds. You take a second helping and nudge the quiet CEO behind you, raising the pizza slice for him to take, but he must have misunderstood because he bites instead. And as if that weren’t enough, he slides down to the floor, sitting behind you, legs outstretched infront of you.

 _Oh shit!_ You swallow the lump in your throat. _This can’t be good…_  
  
"Feed me?" he smiles as he reaches for the beer.  
  
"I-Is this okay?" you ask him, unsure if this should be happening. This was something new, wasn’t how you used to do things. This was a different kind of intimacy. What happened to no emotional commitments? To no friendship, purely benefits?

Why does it seem like he’s suddenly changing the game?  
  
“I don’t see why not,” he answers nonchalantly, taking another bite of your pizza.  
  
He flips the tab of the beer can open and it pops, startling you, the pizza in your hand falling to the floor.  
  
Younghyun drags you flush to him, whispering in your ear, “Relax Y/N, you seem so tensed...”  
  
You feel the hard contours of his chest against your back, of his voice dripping honey into your ears. You involuntarily shiver, goosebumps appearing on your arms.  
  
He moves the hair that fell on your shoulder, exposing your neck, and begins kissing you there. His arms slithering around your abdomen, tightening. You swallowed loudly, breath hitching. He leaves small wet kisses on your neck, smelling you at the same time. He then trails his lips on your jaw, before moving your face with his free hand, so he could kiss you full on the mouth.

You draw nearer to him, anchoring your hands on each of his solid thighs. Your lips brush languidly--warm, moist, velvety--moving back and forth a few times until he’s contented, and he proceeds to prod your lips open with his tongue. You open up to him, swallowing his tongue whole and begin sucking on it, while making mewling noises at the back of your throat.  
  
His free hand roams, stops on a breast and squeezes. He moves beneath your shirt, slowly skimming your flat abdomen; his hand, calloused, as warm as his lips, caressing your body.

You breathe in as he squeezes your waist before skimming up, your breast perking up, becoming sore, aroused by instinct. He cups your tender breast through the flimsy fabric, running his hand over one, before moving on to the other. Your chest heaves, breathing unsteady. He repeats his actions until a moan escapes your lips.

Driven now with lust, he thrusts his tongue into your mouth, roaming, tasting. He sucks, drawing out your tongue, stretching and sucking some more; a hand still kneading your breast. His other hand, restless, stretches your shirt's collar, exposing your shoulder. Breaking your kiss, he glides his lips over to your exposed collar bone, and begins to suck, intent on pleasuring you beyond what you can take.

You throw your head back, aroused and wet. You attempt to fold your legs together, but Younghyun was quick, lifting your leg and placing it over his, doing the same to the other, keeping you wide open.

“Let me give you the release you need Y/N. Just say the magic word,” he whispers in your ear. You shake your head, not wanting to give in, at least let your resolve last for as long as it possibly can, but the moment he takes your nipple in his fingers, rolling it between the thumb and forefinger, you cry his name out loud.

“Better? I knew it!” He laughs.

You squirm and whine, as if you could avoid his other hand that’s travelling downwards, slowly slipping inside the elastic waistband of your shorts, and even lower, moving much slower, into your knickers.

You gasp as he suddenly cups your womanhood, pressing upwards. Your jaw hangs agape, loving the pressure, the warmth and roughness of his palm on your sex.

Your hand automatically moves up to Younghyun’s nape, drawing his face towards your neck. You shiver at the sound of his laughter, his breath on your skin.

His middle finger slowly begins to move, ever so slowly tracing your outer lips as he would a wine glass--round and round.

Lips plastered to your ears, he asks, "How does this feel babe? Tell me you like it..." 

Slow, steadily moving, the motion was intoxicating. His slightly calloused middle finger skimming your delicate flesh. It was enough to have you sobbing, arousal escaping no matter how hard you clenched. The pleasure making your stomach coil, a tightening at your pelvis, the kind that leads to a heart-stopping orgasm.

Intent on making you come like you never have, he continues edging you, adjusting his hand on your sex and pressing on your clit with the heel of his palm. Your back arches involuntarily, a low guttural sound emanating from you, a jolt of electricity coursing through your body--you could have orgasmed right then and there.

Sensing how well you’re responding to his touch, Younghyun decides to indulge you, kneading your clit in circular motions. You bite down on your lip before a lewd moan could escape, afraid you’d awaken your neighbors with your noise. You bite down harder with every movement of his hand, you swear you could almost taste the metallic tang of blood. You try to fight the sensations by other means, wildly writhing, lifting yourself off of Younghyun’s hand. You would have freed yourself if his hand weren’t nestled snugly inside your shorts, held in place by the waistband of your underwear; if not for his other arm wrapped tightly around your ribcage.  
  
"Don't resist it baby, just give in..." he whispers, lips moist against your ears.  
  
"Aahhhh... I- I’m…”  
  
Just when you’re about to reply, he inserts his forefinger inside of you and all you can do is scream--toes curling, your hand still anchored on his neck, moving upwards to grab his hair, your other hand digging into his thighs. You feel him wince, groan, but he doesn't stop pushing in, until his finger disappears completely, burying itself deep inside you.

By now you’re already quivering, your entire body drawn taut and humming. He plunges his finger in once more, simultaneously pressing on your clit with his thumb, taking advantage of your sensitivity, heightening every single sensation you’re experiencing, that you moan, head snapping back against his chest.

Assault after assault, your orgasm builds. You were becoming attuned to his fingers moving at a certain rhythm, gradually being brought over the edge. Until he decides to switch things up, inserting his other hand inside your bra and begins touching your aching nipples, rolling it around.  
  
"Please... Pleaseeee Younghyun!" you beg--a little louder when he doesn’t respond--pleading for him to give you that satisfaction, that mind blowing release you're so desperately craving for.  
  
"Baby, don't worry, I’m going to give it to you real good,” Younghyun whispers, his voice an octave even lower. Rough. Grating on your ears. Coaxing arousal to spill between your legs.

From that moment on, everything went over your head. He inserts both his fore and middle finger into your sex, making sloppy noises as he fucks you, his thumb never stopping to knead your little piece of sensitive flesh.

Your mind was going haywire, judgement and reason leaving you. You begin to rut on his fingers, pushing down when he pushes in, trying to catch it as soon as pulls out, Younghyun thrusting in again.

You’re reduced to a sobbing and grunting mess, biting down on your lip as you were getting closer and closer to heaven. Sex filled up by his fingers, clit pressed down on by his thumb, nipple pinched in his fingers.

“I want to eat and suck you really bad, Y/N. But I’ll save that for another day…” he whispers, body flushed to yours, his turgid member pressing on you from behind, fingers moving simultaneously.

The only reply you can muster is a nod of the head, a whimper, the sound of Younghyun’s juice-soaked hand slapping against your dripping wet flesh much louder.

And then it happens.

Younghyun slots his fingers in and curls it upwards, making sure he’d hit that all too sensitive bundle of nerves; your clit rubbed vigorously, at the same time. You lift your ass off the floor, flesh shaking, hoarse voice shouting. Your sex clenched around his fingers one last time, vision filled by a blinding light. And then you’re riding the waves of your orgasm, shamelessly rutting on his fingers. Panty soaked wet--ruined.

You slowly let go of your grip on Younghyun. Leaving his neck sore, his pants with creases from squeezing his thigh so hard. He carefully removes his fingers inside of you, lowering you down, letting you lean properly against him and kissing the side of your head. With his clean hand, he wipes the sweat on your forehead and moves aside hair plastered onto your face.

Your entire body felt drained but relaxed, satiated. And very much so. You close your eyes, promising a minute to recuperate, hoping Younghyun wouldn’t mind if you rested against him, but when you opened your eyes again you were already in bed. Tucked in. A new set of light blue silk pajamas and a pair of lace underwear worn on you. You check the time on your phone: a few minutes past 1 AM. There were also messages waiting to be read.

 **Kang Younghyun**  
Have the day off tomorrow, I don’t want you overexerting yourself.

 **Kang Younghyun**  
The color blue suits you well.


End file.
